Welcome Home
by Nemesis Horizon
Summary: Hunter and Blaine are finally home after 9 months overseas and Sebastian and Kurt are extremely happy to see them. Sebastian has a few surprises in store for Hunter's return. WARNINGS: slash, kissing, lingerie, boypussy, toys, squirting, piercing play, dirty talk, blowjob, pussy eating and sweet sex PAIRING: Hunter/Sebastian, mentions of Blaine/Kurt


**Title:** Welcome Home

**Author:** Nemesis Horizon

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Hunter/Sebastian, mentions of Blaine/Kurt

**Warnings:** slash, kissing, lingerie, boypussy, toys, squirting, piercing play, dirty talk, blowjob, pussy eating and sweet sex

**Summary:** Hunter and Blaine are finally home after 9 months overseas and Sebastian and Kurt are extremely happy to see them. Sebastian has a few surprises in store for Hunter's return.

**123456789**

Sebastian cursed as he drummed his fingers along the car door. His leg was jumping and he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"I swear on every designer item I have, Sebastian, if you don't stop it, I will murder you." Kurt, the driver of the vehicle, gave him a menacing glare before slowly inching the car forward.

"Whatever, princess. You can't tell me that you aren't the least bit excited. They're finally home." Sebastian shifted in his seat again.

"Of course I am excited! But you are starting to grate on my nerves. No matter how much you twitch, this line is not going to go faster." Kurt snapped.

Sebastian just grumbled before slumping down in his seat. They were in line to check in to the area that their men would be. The line was extremely long and seemed to be crawling. Every person's id or passport needed to be check before they were allowed in. The base was like a fortress. Then there was the mad dash to get a parking spot and get to the area as quickly as possible.

Kurt and Sebastian were extremely impatient individuals and this current situation was just grating on their nerves. When they finally got through security, they rushed to park as fast as they could. Hunter and Blaine's families quickly parked as well before they all walked to the correct hanger.

The families waited towards the back while Kurt and Sebastian pushed forward as much as possible. They were nearly at the very front when they could feel the energy change. Excited murmurs rippled through the crowd and Sebastian stood on his tiptoes, trying to see and then his heart skipped a beat because he could see something, off in the distance. He squinted his eyes and shielded his face and sure enough he could see a group of people marching in formation headed toward the hangar. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest, and the smile on his face was so big it was making his cheeks hurt.

Screams and whoops went up from the crowd, and the energy shifted again. It became one of barely restrained joy. He could hear Kurt and the parents and everyone else cheering around him, but it all faded into the background as his eyes searched through the uniformed crowd until he spotted Hunter.

His breath caught in his throat and he had to choke back a laugh or a sob, he wasn't sure which. Sebastian balled up his fists and his body thrummed with anticipation. He couldn't let himself lose it just yet. Having Hunter so close and not being able to touch him yet had to be some new form of torture.

The troops stopped in formation and the cheers quieted down. Some man with a lot of ribbons on his chest called parade rest and then walked up to the microphone that was set up. Sebastian glanced through the troops until he found him, his Hunter. Hunter was standing towards the front and had his best serious face on. Sebastian just wanted to run up to him and climb him like a tree. Glancing down the line, he was able to spot Blaine as well. He looked to his left and there was Kurt, bouncing on his heels, unable to control his excitement. The man at the front droned on and on and it took all of the self-control that Sebastian had not to throw caution to the wind and tackle his lover.

It seemed like forever before the resounding, "DISMISSED" was uttered. Then chaos broke forth and everyone ran forward to get to his or her loved one. Sebastian rushed forward and made a beeline to his Hunter. He had to dodge a few new mothers and newborns but he was able to get to his lover. Once he spotted him, his heart skipped a beat. His lover never looked better.

Hunter gave him a smile before dropping his bag and opening his arms. Sebastian would forever deny it, but he couldn't control the sound that escaped his throat. It was a cross between a scream, cry and gasp. He ran forward as fast as he could and leapt into his arms. His legs wrapped around Hunter's waist and his arms around Hunter's neck. Hunter wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and held him close. Sebastian buried his face into Hunter's neck and breathed in his scent.

"Oh Hunt, I'm so happy you're home." Sebastian managed to choke out. His voice cracked as he became too filled with emotions. His Marine was finally home. Hunter held him tighter. Sebastian leaned back and gazed into Hunter's eyes.

"I love you, so much. I'm so happy to be home, too." Hunter's gravelly voice caressed his ears. Sebastian could feel his eyes fill with tears. He did nothing to stop them and instead leaned in to capture Hunter's lips in a fierce kiss.

The world melted away and it was just the two of them in the hanger. Sebastian moaned as his hands came up to grab Hunter's head. They continued to kiss until they heard someone clear their throat next to them. They separated and Sebastian glared at Kurt, who had interrupted them.

"As much as I'm sure that everyone is enjoying the free show, we need to get going." Kurt said. Beside him, Blaine gave them a smirk and wink before following Kurt towards his family. Sebastian rolled his eyes before turning to face Hunter. He unwrapped his legs from Hunter's waist, but refused to step away, lest Sebastian lose Hunter again. He grabbed Hunter's hand led him back to where their family waited.

**123456789**

Lunch was a boisterous affair. It was Sebastian, Kurt, Hunter and Blaine's family and nothing was held back. The parents covered everything. Hunter and Blaine shared happier stories from their deployment while Kurt and Blaine's families told tales about Sebastian and Kurt's mishaps.

"You seriously don't know how to change your oil?" Hunter asked with an eyebrow raised.

"And he almost made the car explode! He was lucky that I was coming by to help him patch up the roof." Burt laughed as he recalled the moment.

"Well sorry! I didn't think that was a skill I particularly needed." Sebastian pouted. Hunter chuckled and kissed him to get rid of the frown. He whispered in Sebastian's ears before leaning back. When Sebastian's ear flamed red, everyone knew that it was particularly dirty. They all laughed while Sebastian glared at them. Hunter sighed, he was happy to be home. He'd missed everyone, especially Sebastian. Once everyone went back to separate conversations, Sebastian leaned over to whisper in Hunter's ear.

"I got you a little present. You're really going to enjoy it… just as soon as we can escape." Sebastian's hot breath tickled Hunter's ear and he shivered. Sebastian's hand gently squeezed Hunter's thigh and trailed along the outline of his cock. Hunter nearly groaned out loud. It had been so long since he'd had any touch besides his own. He shifted and let his arm wrap around Sebastian's shoulders. He gave him a squeeze before turning away and engaging his father in talk. Sebastian chuckled at the effect he had on his lover before also turning away and talking to Kurt.

It was another hour before everyone began to leave the restaurant. Sebastian and Kurt split the tab, to the chagrin of Hunter and Blaine. As they said their goodbyes to each other, Hunter pulled Sebastian to their car as fast as possible. He couldn't wait to get home and find out what his 'surprise' is.

"Calm down, Clarington. You'll get your surprises soon enough." Sebastian teased him as he buckled his seat belt.

"Surprises? As in more then one?" Hunter asked as he pulled out onto the road. When Sebastian nodded, with a smirk, Hunter pressed on the gas just a little bit harder. He really loved surprises, especially when they came from a sexy little minx like one Sebastian Smythe.

To Hunter, it seemed to take hours till they finally got to their apartment, when in actuality it was only 15 minutes. He jumped out of their car as soon as they were parked and raced into the lobby and to the elevator. Sebastian followed him and joined him in waiting for the elevator to take them to the sixth floor. As soon as the doors were open, Hunter pulled Sebastian into the elevator and pushed the button for their floor. He turned to Sebastian who was casually leaning against the elevator wall and stalked forward. Sebastian's breath hitched as Hunter invaded his personal space.

In the blink of an eye, Hunter was kissing Sebastian deeply. Sebastian moaned as he felt Hunter's tongue caress his. Hunter was such a phenomenal kisser. He wrapped his arms around Hunter's shoulders and deepened the kiss even more. They battled for dominance. When Hunter finally won, he traced his hands until they reached Sebastian's ass and yanked him up. Sebastian moaned once again when he wrapped his legs around Hunter's fit waist. His core brushed against Hunter's manhood and he couldn't help but begin to hump him.

When the elevator finally dinged, Hunter pulled away from the wall but kept ahold of Sebastian. He fumbled with the key to their apartment but was finally able to get the door open. He slammed the door closed and pressed Sebastian against it. Sebastian slowly unwrapped his legs from around Hunter's waist and pulled away.

"Come on, Hunt. It's time for your surprise." Sebastian gave him a sultry look and gently tugged him forward until they got to the living room. "Stay out here, love. Undress and maybe play with yourself but don't cum. That's my job. I'll let you know when you can come in." Sebastian pushed him down and he collapsed onto the sofa. Hunter groaned as he watched his lover's hips sway as he walked away.

He sighed when he realized that he really did have to wait. He started to undress himself and carefully folded all of his clothes. Once he was done to his birthday suit, he sat back down on the couch and took his hard cock in hand. He stroked softly as he thought about the perfect specimen that was waiting for him in their bedroom. His mouth tingled at the thought of finally tasting that pussy again. Sebastian's pussy always tasted like heaven.

As Hunter's mind wondered down dark and dirty trails, Sebastian was busily getting his presents ready for Hunter. Once he was sure that everything was set up and he looked perfect, he called for Hunter to come in. In two seconds, Hunter was in the room. His mouth dropped open at the sight he was presented with.

Sebastian was lying on the bed with his head on the pillows. He was completely naked except for a pair of navy lace panties. The outline of his pussy lips was on clear display. Hunter groaned as he palmed his dick once again. Sebastian smirked before beckoning Hunter closer. Hunter kneeled on the bed and bent to kiss Sebastian's flat stomach. He nuzzled the hard muscles underneath silky, smooth, pale skin. He nearly shivered in delight. He rubbed his cheek and chin along the rough lace and inhaled his scent again.

"Don't you want to see your present?" Sebastian's breathy voice caressed Hunter's ears. His hand gently stroked Hunter's military buzz cut and cupped his cheek. Hunter gasped and nodded. He grabbed the ends of the panties and gently pulled them done smooth legs. Once they were off, Hunter brought them up to his face and inhaled. He seriously loved the smell of Sebastian's pussy. Sebastian giggled before pulling his legs up and letting them fall open.

What Hunter saw nearly made his heart stop.

Nestled between his pussy lips was a small silver hoop. Hunter lay back down on the bed and pulled Sebastian closer. He didn't think that his dream would ever come true. He'd begged for Sebastian to get his pussy pierced but he'd refused every single time. Now though, it seemed that he'd caved in.

"Oh baby, it's beautiful. I absolutely love it." Hunter whispered as he separated the lips to get a better look at the beauty. He couldn't believe his eyes. It looked like perfection. He let his tongue slither out of his mouth and gently licked at the red nub. Sebastian moaned deeply at the feeling.

"A-ah, I'm s-sensitive, Hunt." Sebastian shivered as a wave of pleasure crashed over him when Hunter stroked him again. Hunter hummed in acknowledgement before leaning over and attacking his clitoris. Sebastian moaned so loudly, that it was guaranteed that their neighbors heard him. He thrashed about as wave after wave of pleasure engulfed him. He tried to close his legs but Hunter grabbed his thighs and held him wide open. There was nothing that Sebastian could do except take the immense pleasure. He cried out as Hunter inserted two fingers and began a scissoring motion. He felt like he was going to explode.

"Hunt, please… please, I'm about to cum." Sebastian's toes curled as he tried to fight off his orgasm. He needed more. Hunter moaned before he gently captured the silver loop in his teeth and pulled gently. Sebastian screamed. He couldn't hold it back anymore. His orgasm crashed over him instantly. His back bent in a high arch before he collapsed on the bed.

Hunter lapped at him softly to gather the cum that was still there. Sebastian whimpered softly at his sensitivity. Once Hunter was sure that Sebastian was done cumming, he scooted forward to lie along Sebastian's body. Sebastian hummed and turned to lie on his side to look at Hunter. Hunter gave him a small smile before pulling him a little closer. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's waist.

"Gods, I've missed the way you taste. It's even better then I remembered." Hunter's deep voice growled into Sebastian's ear. Sebastian hummed as he lazily blinked. Hunter chuckled and let a hand snake down Sebastian's body and caress his mound. He gently rubbed Sebastian's sensitive clitoris and played with the ring. "I love my present. I'd say it's the best thing I've seen in a long time." Sebastian whimpered as another shock of pleasure went through his body.

"Oh r-really? Well I'm glad y-you liked it. It hurt like a son of a b-bitch. J-Just – oh fuck – wait till you see your next present." Sebastian moaned as Hunter slipped his finger back inside his pussy and his other fingers played with his asshole. Hunter hummed before he captured Sebastian's lips in a kiss. The kissed lazily as Hunter played with Sebastian's tight asshole and sopping wet pussy. Sebastian trailed his hands down Hunter's toned and fit body until he reached Hunter's rock solid, red cock. He stroked it softly and twisted around the head. Hunter moaned and bucked his cock into Sebastian's hand.

They lazily caressed each other until Sebastian was sure that he was going to explode and Hunter was fucking his hand. At this point, Sebastian pulled away and rolled to the other side of the bed to rummage through the desk. When he found what he was looking for, he grabbed the object and turned to face Hunter.

"So, this is your second gift but it's more of a gift for me." Sebastian smirked before showing the object to Hunter. Hunter smirked when he realized what it was that Sebastian was giving him.

"Oh, no, babe. This is definitely a gift for myself." Hunter grabbed the purple dildo and brought it closer to inspect. It was the newest and best g-spot vibrator that was available on the market. It was guaranteed squirting and prolonged the recipient's orgasm by at least fifty percent. Sebastian had done his research.

"Well, I know how much you love my pussy and cum. I just figured I could please you while giving myself the greatest orgasm." Sebastian smirked again. He lay back on the bed and slowly opened his legs again. Hunter stared as Sebastian trailed his hand all around his body before making it to his pussy and slowly beginning to play with himself. Hunter positioned himself in front of Sebastian's open legs and stroked himself some more. Sebastian gazed at him and couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight in front of him. Hunter was the epitome of a male specimen. His long, hard dick was gorgeous and Sebastian had never seen one that was better.

"You going to do anything or just stare all day?" Sebastian's breathless voice asked. Hunter grunted before leaning forward and bringing Sebastian's hips forward. Hunter gazed at him, asking him permission if he could keep going and Sebastian nodded. Sebastian took a deep breath before lying down and letting Hunter do what he wanted to do.

Hunter inserted the slightly curved vibrator into Seb's pussy. He groaned at the deep intrusion and thrust his hips softly, moaning when the vibrator hit him just right. Hunter tsked at him and slapped his thigh gently.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, love. I set the pace. This is my gift, isn't it?" Hunter waited until Sebastian gave a frustrated nod. Hunter just smirked in response and began to slowly push the vibrator in and out. Sebastian whined as Hunter kept up the brutally slow pace but didn't dare move. When Hunter was sure that Sebastian was worked up enough, he pressed the small button that was on the side. Sebastian nearly howled as the vibrator jolted to life. He writhed against the bed uncontrollably while Hunter just stared at him with hunger. He continued to stoke himself with one hand while he drove the vibrator in and out of Sebastian. Sebastian was so blissed out by the toy that he forgot everything that was going on around him except the immense pleasure coursing through his body.

Eventually, when Sebastian gave a hiss and his scream came out slightly higher in pitch, Hunter knew that he was close to coming. With another brutal twist, he yanked the vibrator out. Sebastian gave a howl and sat up. His face was painted in desperation and anger.

"Why the hell did you stop, asshole? I was almost there!" Sebastian's breath came out in pants and his body shook with denied pleasure.

"Get up." Hunter's gruff voice commanded him and Sebastian groaned in annoyance but followed the command. He sat up and climbed to his knees. Hunter grunted and lay back onto the bed, on his back. He positioned himself into the middle of the bed and made sure that he was spread out. "Climb on me, Seb. Sixty-nine." Sebastian moaned at the idea and nearly came on that alone. He straddled Hunter's face, facing his lover's erection, and made sure that his pussy was aligned with Hunter's mouth perfectly. He knew what his lover wanted from this position.

Hunter moaned and gave his pussy a few good licks before Sebastian engulfed his cock in his mouth. Hunter loved this feeling. He reached a hand out and grabbed Sebastian's head and pushed him farther on his dick. Sebastian moaned and sucked harder. He wanted Hunter's cum so much. Hunter canted his hips and began to slowly fuck Sebastian's throat. He looked up and his mouth watered at the sight of Sebastian's pussy splayed open and wet from his earlier teasing. It looked so delicious. He brought the g-spot vibrator up and slowly pushed it into his pussy. He turned it to the first setting like before and Sebastian wailed around his cock and began to also cant his hips towards the toy. Hunter smirked as he worked his lover up again and also moaned when Sebastian gave him a particularly hard suck.

"Please… p-please Hunt." Sebastian's broken voice pleaded with Hunter to let him cum. Hunter gently licked Sebastian's dripping pussy as he continued to mercilessly tease Sebastian. Just as he was sure that Sebastian was going to cum, he pressed the small button again. This cranked the vibrator up to its highest level. Sebastian tore his mouth from Hunter's cock and screamed. He couldn't contain his orgasm anymore and squirted all over Hunter's face. Hunter pulled out the vibrator and tossed it onto the bed. His orgasm came out in waves and Hunter tried his hardest to catch all of it. Hunter's face and neck were completely soaked with Sebastian's cum and he loved that all he could taste and smell was Sebastian. He leaned forward and licked at Sebastian's clit. Sebastian gave a feeble moan and bucked at the sensitivity.

"Hunt… No…." Sebastian sat up and tried to get off of Hunter but Hunter refused to let him get up. He wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist and hips and held him still as he licked him. He needed more. Sebastian cried out as Hunter continued to eat him out and Sebastian could feel another orgasm building. He sat fully on Hunter's face and surrendered to the waves of pleasure that seemed to engulf his body. Hunter attacked his pussy and tried to drink up as much of his juices that he could. When Hunter finally released Sebastian's waist, Sebastian shakily got off his face and fell onto the bed. He was exhausted from his orgasms.

"Oh no… I'm not done with you yet. You've cummed twice and I have yet to." Hunter quickly sat up and kneeled in front of Sebastian's prone body. Sebastian chuckled but nodded and shifted so that his legs were spread open. Hunter gazed at the sensitive pussy and nearly moaned at how he glistened. He leaned over to grab the condoms that were kept in their bedside table and quickly grabbed one. He ripped open the foil packet and rolled it on. He pinched the tip and stroked his cock a few times. Sebastian gave him another hungry look and moved to lie more comfortably on the bed, on his back.

Hunter moved closer and lined himself up with Sebastian. He glanced at Sebastian's face before gently pushing in. Sebastian whimpered at how sensitive he was, but made no move to stop Hunter, Instead, he brought his lover closer and wrapped his legs around Hunter's waist. Hunter groaned as he finally sank into the pussy that he had been missing for the last nine months. It felt like heaven and home all in one.

"Please, baby, move." Sebastian's broken; whispery voice burst through Hunter's thoughts. He grunted before beginning a gently rocking motion. He just needed to feel his lover right now. He'd already been frantic earlier and just needed to love Sebastian right now. There was no other place he wanted to be.

Sebastian mewled at the intense feelings that were coursing through him. He wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck and pulled him down until they were chest to chest. He just needed to have his lover near him that way maybe the reality of the situation could fully sink in. He cried out when Hunter angled his hips just right and brushed against his sensitive glands. Hunter softly kissed Sebastian's collarbone and shoulder and slowly traveled across Sebastian's body, simply trying to rememorize his body.

Hunter tenderly kissed up his neck and when he got to Sebastian's mouth, they kissed sweet, butterfly kisses. Hunter tried to convey how much he missed and loved Sebastian since he'd been gone. Sebastian couldn't help the tears that fell as he also tried to convey how truly happy he was that his lover was home and safe.

It was a soft and gradual orgasm that finally came. They cried out softly and came together as one. They were in complete sync. They couldn't tell where one ended and the other started. Sebastian refused to let go of Hunter and Hunter was in no rush to leave his lover's body either. They laid there in comfortable silence, kissing softly and simply enjoying each other's presence for what seemed like hours, before they decided to separate and clean up. Hunter tossed the condom away and took a random shirt to clean up their sweat and Sebastian's cum covered thighs. When they were somewhat clean, Hunter and Sebastian snuggled under their duvet.

Sebastian would pillow his head on Hunter's chest so that he could hear his heartbeat and believe that he was finally home. But if Hunter asked him, it was just because he was comfortable. Hunter would laugh but indulge his lover and let him think that Hunter didn't know the real reason. They would wake up the next morning and breathe a sigh of relief that everything hadn't just been a wonderful dream.

Sebastian would wake Hunter up with an amazing blow job and they would cuddle under the covers for a few hours, wanting to stay away from the real world for at least a little while longer. Sebastian would nuzzle his lover and listen to his heart again as they lay there. He'd eventually look at Hunter, as he gently carded his fingers through Sebastian's gorgeous chestnut locks, and give him a small smile.

"Welcome home."

And everything would be right in their world again.

**123456789**

**Nemesis Horizon x **


End file.
